Faction Specialties
Nords *Sargoth specializes in farming flax that can be sold in the Sarranid towns. *Wercheg specializes in salt, that can be quickly sold to nearby Rivacheg for easy early game money *Nord Huscarls are the best of the best when it comes to infantry, they are able to completely decimate hostile archer formations, or simply stand their ground in the face of a Swadian Knight charge. They also sport throwing weapons, but those are inaccurate despite the Huscarl's high throwing skill. *The Nord Veteran Archers may not be the best archers you can get, but put a line of Huscarls in front of them and they will take out armies three times their size. They also sport powerful two-handed axes. Raw silk can be bought in some towns for large profits in most other regions. Vaegirs *Curaw is one of the best places to buy cheap iron and tools and can usually be sold close by in the Nordic towns. *The Vaegirs field some of the best archers in the game, while having lackluster infantry. Their focus on two handed weaponry makes them highly susceptible to arrows but they handle themselves decently in melee with their added poking range. The cavalry is lighter and faster, but weaker than Swadian cavalry. This can both be an advantage and a disadvantage. Shields are a rare sight. Rhodoks *In some of the Rhodoks cities you can find very cheap velvet. *While the Rhodoks may be weak in the field, they are the unmatched masters when it comes to defense. Extremely powerful crossbowmen, now protected while reloading, combined with extremely sturdy Sergeants, backed up by a wall of spears results in the most solid castle defense in the game. Khergits *The town of Tulga sells some dirt cheap spice which can be sold in the Sarranid towns *The Khergits are swift, but individually extremely weak compared to the top tier units of the other factions. Most of their Units excel in horse archery. *Every single Khergit soldier from Tier 2 comes with a horse. Swadian *The Swadian Knights are arguably the single best cavalry unit in the game, sporting the heaviest armor, the heaviest horses and the longest lances while also wielding swords and shields for close combat, they are more or less unmatched in every single area of mounted combat. *Other Swadian units are fairly lackluster, to make up for the sheer power of the Swadian Knight, but the Swadian Sergeant is a force to be reckoned with and can usually best all infantry units but the Nord Huscarl. The Swadian Sharpshooter can do good sharpshooting at range, but wield poor, clumsy melee weapons. *Swadia produces Oil, Ale, and Grain which can be sold at nearby towns and villages for a tidy profit. Sarranids *The Sarranids are overall a powerful faction and their Mamlukes are barely outdone by Swadian Knights . *Sarranid armor is weak, even by Vaegir standards. They use deadly accurate Jarids and fast weapons to out-do those with better equipment. *Geographically, Sarranids are the best-protected faction, with a mountain range that covers their whole territory except from three gaps near Weyyah Castle in the west, Jameyyed Castle in the centre and Sharwa Castle in the north east. Category:Tactics